Sunako's Date
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: #9 of the LS Christmas Special. Oneshot. Why is Sunako-chan dating a guy ten years older than her? The guys follow Sunako on her date with her secret boyfriend, L Lawliet, aka Ryu.


_**Sunako's Date**_

_Why is she dating a guy ten years older than her? The guys follow Sunako on her date with her secret boyfriend, L Lawliet._

Sunako left her room, dressed in black leggings, a matching knee length skirt, and boots. She wore a white fleece sweater that was _**brand new**_. She wore her usual hat and gloves and grabbed her black scarf and white winter coat.

The phone rang and Ranmaru answered it. "Hello?"

"_I'm here to pick up Sunako, could you tell her Ryu's here."_

"Sure. She'll be out in a minute." Ranmaru glanced at the other three who ran to prepare to solve the mystery of Sunako's boyfriend. Ranmaru hung up. "Sunako-chan, you're lover's here."

"Aren't you going to tell us who he is?"

"No," Sunako snapped, leaving the house. Once she was out of sight, the boys left the house and poked their heads around the corner, watching her leave with a man clad in black, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hey," they jumped and looked behind them. Two men were looking at them. "Sorry, do you mind if we join you—you _are_ going to stalk them too aren't you?"

"You know that guy?" Takenaga asked.

"We work with him. What about the girl?" the younger of the two asked.

"She's our landlady's niece," Yuki answered.

"Who is…" the other pressed.

"Kyoko Nakahara," Ranmaru answered.

The two men's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. "He's dating the niece of…"

"The Marie Antoinette of the East!"

The boys nodded.

"We got to keep after them," Kyouhei said and the six of them resumed their stalking of the couple.

First, they went to get hot chocolate at a café. After that, the man took Sunako ice skating. The third stop was a movie. Finally, they went shopping.

"This is a typical high school date…" Matsuda, the older man, muttered.

"She is a high school student," Yuki answered him.

"Why is he dating a high school student?!" Light, the younger, snapped.

"Why? How old is he?" Ranmaru asked.

"He's twenty-five," Light muttered.

"A decade difference?!" Yuki hissed.

"Why is Sunako-chan dating a guy ten years older than her?!" Takenaga whispered.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Ranmaru snapped.

"In comparison to you, Ranmaru, it's rather acceptable," Kyouhei growled, not looking at them. Instead, he kept his eye on the couple. The man bent down towards Sunako and gently captured her lips with his. "GAH!" Kyouhei shouted. He turned away blushing.

"What?!" the other five asked.

"He kissed her."

"How'd she take it?" Takenaga asked, glancing at the couple from their hiding spot.

"As though she's used to it!" Kyouhei hissed.

"But when you kissed her, she passed out!" Yuki stated.

"Which means…" Ranmaru said with a smirk.

"This isn't the first date!" Light hissed. "Can't you tell? They're extremely close to each other and the PDA, though mild, is still noticeable."

"And we rarely see Sunako-chan so pretty…" Ranmaru gushed.

"Takenaga-kun!"

Sunako and her date turned around and saw them just as Noi jumped onto Takenaga, revealing the group of stalkers.

"What are you doing?" Noi asked him sweetly.

"Er…we…were…um…" Takenaga stuttered.

"Light! Matsuda!" Sunako's boyfriend shouted, approaching them, he grabbed Light by the collar. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um…Christmas shopping?"

"With Sunako's housemates?"

"…yes…"

He released them. "Of all the lies you've already told me that has to be the worst of all!"

"Thanks for letting us know, Noi-chan," Sunako said to her.

"Not a problem, Sunako-chan."

"EH!" the boys shouted.

"Noi knows and we don't!" Ranmaru shouted, hurt.

"Unlike some Creatures of the Light, Noi's at least reliable," Sunako snapped. "I know you're stupid, but this has to be the lowest thing you've all done!"

"But…but…we were worried…" Yuki cried.

"Go enjoy the rest of your date with Ryu-san, Sunako-chan," Noi said. "I'll handle them."

"Thanks, Noi-chan."

The man and Sunako walked away and Noi turned to the six of them, her eyes blazing like a fire. She took out a cell phone. "Obachan," she said. "There's been an incident concerning the boys. Sunako-chan and I could use your help."

The bishonen screamed and ran away, dragging along Light and Matsuda.

The boys had never been in so much trouble before, nor had they been in so much trouble ever since. They learned their lesson: never stalk couples.

* * *

imagine: everyone in this story's a chibi! XD


End file.
